Animal Crossing Survivor: All-Stars Cast Reveal Part 3
Welcome back to the cast reveal of All-Stars! We are here to show the picks from only our fifth season today! Survivor: New Leaf brought a chaotic pre-merge with a double tribal, tie votes and an idol play, and the merge saw chaos as strong threats got taken out quickly until there was a surprise winner. Let's get it started! Our twelfth all-star... The person that won it all. Starting off as the shyest octopus around, he quickly stayed afloat due to his charming personality and challenge prowess. He voted in the majority most of the time and quickly gained trust back when he ever deviated. When the merge hit, he picked up a few challenge wins as he continued to socially work his way to the end. He soon found himself winning 5-2-0 after the jury had decided that he deserved the title over his more sneaky and useless opponents. The winner of Survivor: New Leaf...Zucker! (excuse the shit editing akdljkslk) Our thirteenth all-star is... A devious little penguin that showed his ruthless side and he quickly tried to backstab and turn on anyone that showed signs of alliance. He skillfully navigated the post-swap game and went into the merge a dominant force. He taunted those before voting them out. His final mistake however, was keeping in an octopus that was too nice to lose. After bringing Zucker to the final 3, he lost to his opponent plus Mott because the jury hated his social game and felt he didn't deserve the title. Will he make the same moves again? Or will we see a different side of the 2nd Runner-Up of Survivor: New Leaf...Boomer! Our fourteenth all-star... An underdog that managed to play a much better game than expected. After successfully voting out all but one person every tribal he went to, he came into a merge where he should have gone out swiftly. But with an idol play at final 8 and every reward win cementing his social game up with Zucker's, he made it deep into the final 5. His game got deep-sixed though when he became the last threat to Boomer's game, he got voted out 3-2. 5th place of Survivor: New Leaf...T-Bone! Our fifteenth and last all-star for this part is... A girl that wouldn't go quietly. She made it clear where her allegiances would stand and quickly took leader roles of minority alliances while flipping and taking people out. She had style, she had grace, she ended up on her face when it all came and caught up to her. She became too threatening and before she could turn into the underdog and run the rest of the game, Boomer and co. took her out. Now she's back to reign again. 8th place of Survivor: New Leaf...Mallary! Thank you and the final part will be up soon! From our final two seasons, there are still 5 all-stars left to be announced! Who do you think will make it?